


The Ropes Are Tied

by Moonlightmusic



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light CBT, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, established casual relationship, everything is light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: Tied up and unable to move, Hamura is now Kuroiwa's plaything, allowing him to explore some of his other interest





	The Ropes Are Tied

There was a mirror placed in front of him, reflecting his naked body for viewing pleasure. His eyes followed the crimson rope on his skin, tight enough to keep him restrained but loose enough that it wasn’t painful. It highlighted his pecs, stretched across to his arms to keep them behind him, connecting near his wrist. Even though he couldn’t see the back he could feel a giant knot scratching against his skin, verging on the line of irritating. Any moment felt like his hands would fall asleep, but it was in no comparison to his feet.

In a kneeling position, each thigh was tied to its corresponding calf, one placement below the knee and the other just above the ankle. They were connected by a few strands twisted into two knots on either end, making it impossible to move. Although he could close his legs he was ordered not to, allowing his erection to stand at attention in full view whenever it arose. 

The entire process was long and tedious, making Hamura tired more than anything. Sweat rested in various areas of his body where goosebumps had arisen when the gloved hand of the other man brushed against him. Lingering in his mind was the soft-spoken hums throughout the entire ordeal as the rope wrapped around him; a few comfort questions were asked in between to which he always answered with the truth.

That was the last he had seen of Kuroiwa before he left the room for reasons unknown, leaving him alone with thoughts during the passing time. He didn’t want to look at himself right now, even though he agreed to this position. The mindset of future humiliation was beginning to set in, causing him to gulp. Glancing around the room brought nothing of interest, everything was plain from the paintings on the walls to the bedspreads. 

Footsteps entered his ears. 

More specifically, the clacks of heels against hardwood flooring.

The door opened with the weakest of creaks causing Hamura to crank his neck as best he could over. While he wasn’t restrained in that area, it felt more comfortable to keep his head down. That’s when he caught a glimpse of the returning man as a smirk rose on his face.

Stepping into the only light source of the room, and a shitty one at that, gave him a chance to survey the outfit he wore. Forgoing his usual black suit jacket, he dawned a new taupe shirt instead with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, tucking it into tighter black pants, all of it hugging his form. He towered over him, and it had nothing to do with their positions. 

He wore a pair of expensive black high heels, giving himself a few more inches. 

“Nice look.”

Kuroiwa smiled, although his appeared to be much more sinister even if it wasn’t meant to. “You too.” He circled around him, viewing his handy work before standing behind him. “Quite the predicament I put you in,” he commented. Hamura followed him in the mirror, remaining silent while each step pierced into his ears. “What’s your take on this?”

He gave him a curious eye, unsure if this was a trick question. Gulping gave him a second to think, not that it helped. “I gave you an inch and you took a mile.” 

Cocking a brow at the man on the floor, his brought the tip of his shoe against the knot on his back, giving it a gentle nudge. “Is that so?” Their eyes met in the mirror, the flat of his shoe dragging down the man’s back at an agonizing pace giving him a weird feeling that he didn’t like. “I’m sure you could’ve weaseled your way out if you hated it so much.” His voice was agonizing, too cocky for his own good. 

His eyes were glued on the taller man and while his thoughts ran amuck, he was unable to think of anything to say. The ropes were starting to burn into his skin, but part of him knew he was only imagining it. “What’s your plan for tonight?” he asked, wanting to change the subject even though he knew he wouldn’t get a straight answer. 

For a moment Kuroiwa remained silent, walking over to the bed and taking a seat, forcing Hamura to turn his neck in that direction. They looked one another up and down, each fixating on a different aspect. “Tell me, what do you think?”

He scoffed, a smirk rising before disappearing in an instant. “You really need to cut that detective shit out,” he suggested. “Feels like I’m getting interrogated right now.”

A laugh escaped his lips. “That didn’t answer my question Hamura.” Crossing his legs brought emphasis to his footwear, practically waving it in his face.

“You gonna step on my dick or something?”

“I can.”

“Or do you want me to lick your shoes.”

“You could.”

“Tell me then.”

He didn’t say anything, instead letting out an exaggerated sigh with a shrug of the shoulders. “And ruin the element of surprise?” Standing up, he took a few steps over and placed a foot on his thigh with little pressure. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Even though it wasn’t painful it did send a confused jolt down his spine. He didn’t know how to feel about it, but he sure as hell didn’t want to like it. It dragged against his leg, moving up and down almost as if it was petting him. To be honest, he had to admire that Kuroiwa was not only able to stand and walk in those, but balance as well, even if he was using him as a ledge. 

“You know,” he drew out, “I could crush you.”

He rolled his eyes, biting his lip as his foot started to inch closer to his flaccid length. “So you keep telling me.” Any moment now he knew he would feel the sole against him, the foreign thought unable to process. That’s why he took it as a surprise when he felt the pressure disappear, the steps making their presence once more as Kuroiwa stepped in front of him. 

Squatting down, they captured each other’s gazes. His hand reached out and grabbed his chin, digging his nails into the skin. “Don’t these heels remind you of something?” Silence surrounded them for a moment as he waited for an answer he would never get. “An icepick perhaps?” 

“You got a sick sense of humor, you know?” It would be a lie to say a twinge of fear wasn’t awoken within in, unsure what tone the man was taking. He always spoke with a monotone voice, even when he was telling a joke, making him impossible to read. “Thinking about stabbing me?”

He shook his head, a faint smile resting on his lips. “I prefer to use a different phallic symbol when it concerns you. For now at least.” 

If that was a joke it fell completely flat on his ears, only adding to his inevitable discomfort. However, when he opened his mouth to comment he felt a pair of lips capture his in a rare moment of tender. Teeth dragged against his bottom lip, but a tongue rolled over it, pulling back a moment too soon. A thin trail of spit kept them connected, breaking as Kuroiwa stood up.

Moving his foot forward, he pushed against his dick, listening to the hitch breathing of his personal fuck toy. “Scared?” He applied a bit more pressure, watching his head hang low with a moan to match. “Or is this turning you on?”

“I-ah fuck,” he uttered, keeping his gaze down. With a red tinted face he watched as his cock started to harden, a light feeling of shame starting to wash over him. He swore he heard the man laugh at him, but he didn’t dare look up to confirm the suspicion. Instead he grinded against his bindings every time he felt the repeated pressure, failing to ignore his body’s response. It was starting to feel good. Too good.

The shoe teased against his sack, threatening to push down and crush it against the old wooden floors. “You know, it really makes me laugh when I think about the fact that the big bad yakuza is actually a dirty little slut, and mine for that matter.” Pressing down in a gentle manner, he watched as the man tilted his head to the side, attempting to hide a tiny moan. “Let it out sweetheart,” he mocked.

Hamura bit his lip instead, glancing his watering eyes upward to see the pleasure on the mans face. He also couldn’t help but notice the growing bulge within his tight pants, always enjoying seeing a man in pain. It irritated him to no end. “You’re such an asshole.”

In one swift motion he stepped down, listening to a wail of almost illegible curses leave his mouth. It wasn’t long, only a few seconds, but that didn’t change the fact that there was pain rushing through his veins. Once he felt the release he couldn’t help but cough while he tried to catch his breath. “Don’t be like that,” Kuroiwa told him. “That was light compared to what I could do.”

After a few moments of silence, the tied up man brought his head up, almost straining his neck. It was possible that there was a vein popping out on his forehead which was laced in sweat. “Trying to bust my balls or somethin? That fucking hurt you motherfucker. How is that arousing?”

He shook his head, almost innocently. “Say that to this.” He bent down to his level, reaching out and dragging a finger up his length. It was sticky. With no hesitation, he brought to his own mouth.

“You sure that ain’t blood?”

“Would I have licked it if it was?”

“Knowing you, definitely.” 

A smirk grew on his face, holding back a laugh deep in his throat. “It was salty, not copper.”

“Fuck you,” he spat, a trail of salivia ran down his chin. 

Instead of replying, he instead leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Hungry was one way to describe it. Longing was another. He dragged his tongue over his teeth before playing with his bottom lip, leaving a hasty bite before standing back up. “It’s okay to admit you’re enjoying this.”

Before Hamura could say anything he winced when he felt the shoe brush against his cock, spreading his precum. He didn’t want to be stepped on. “No man in his right mind would enjoy this.” It was meant to be a jab at him, but the words had no sharp edges. 

Nevertheless, it did push an idea into the front of his mind, removing his foot from him. Taking a few steps to place himself behind him, he moved his foot to graze against his back, touching the ropes and knots. 

It made Hamura’s skin crawl while fine hairs rose, not knowing where this was leading but having a slight idea. He hated it. He loved it. He hated that he loved it. Soon he found his face on the ground, ass up and exposed for viewing pleasure. It would be easy to look at himself in the mirror, but he refused. His nails dug into his own palms when he felt a light kick to his hanging sack, fearing more to come. 

None did, and instead he listened as the footsteps came around, stopping in front of him once more. They touched his chin, pushing his face up and holding it in place. “I’m going to give you a choice,” he explained. “You can either lick my shoe clean or I can step on your cock some more.” He smiled. “Which is it?”

Humiliation with or without pain. That’s all they were. Neither option sounded great, but he knew better than to say that. Doing so would result in both, or perhaps something worse. He wouldn’t put it past the man to kill him for disobeying. Instead he took a deep breath, weighing the options in his head for a quick moment before speaking. 

“I’m waiting.”

“I’ll lick your shoe.” His voice was weak, almost nonexistent, but he was heard. 

“Good boy.”

Pulling his shoe back he watched as Hamura’s head fell in defeat, placing the tip under his lip before pushing against it. A thought to shove it inside ran through his head but he threw it aside, at least for the moment. More satisfaction would be found if Hamura did it all on his own, proving that he knew Kuroiwa was in control. 

“You can start now.”

In a matter of seconds he heard his tongue drag against the expensive leather, an annoyed grunt leaving the lower man’s lips. It tasted gross but not dirty, nevertheless leaving a bad taste in his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the tip, reminiscent of another act, feeling him attempting to thrust it in his mouth but gently. It didn’t go far but his teeth grazed against a bit of bare skin on top of his foot, stretching his jaw the tiniest bit. While it wasn’t painful it made his eyes water. 

A single tear slid down his cheek.

A smile grew on Kuroiwa’s lips.

That didn’t change the fact that this was going to slow for Kuroiwa’s taste, although the sight below him stroked his ego. It didn’t even have to do with the fact that he was licking his shoes, that was an added bonus, he just loved seeing him like this. So defeated. So compliant. So helpless. 

He really was his little whore.

Taking a step back he watched confusion was over his face, their eyes meeting for a split second. “That’s enough of that,” he told him while kicking both heels off and letting out a relieved groan. “Those were starting to hurt.”

Hamura stayed silent, his limbs starting to ache as well. The ropes were starting to grind against his skin and surely leaving red indentations. Sometimes it burned when he moved. He was starting to get tired, all of his blood rushing to his pulsating cock. In a weird way, it felt like a betrayal. There was no way he should’ve been aroused like this, but precum dripped from his tip, wanting more of his touch.

And as his eyes followed his feet, he knew exactly where this was leading.

“You know,” Kuroiwa began as he popped the lid of the lube open and squeezed some onto his fingers, “I’m half-tempted to leave you like this.” He rubbed it against his fingers, almost like he was playing with it. “Let the cleaning staff find you like this in the morning.” He got down on his own knees. “I’d love to see the look on your face when you tell them the story you concocted for hours only for it to fall flat.” He pushed his cold fingers against his hole while listening to him groan. “But this is a sight I don’t want to waste.”

With no more hesitation, he shoved the two fingers inside him. He found his pace in seconds, pulling out just before he would touch the sensitive bundle of nerves. Hamura let out a pitiful whimper, his hips attempting to wiggle to signal that he wanted more but remaining stiff.

The officer smirked, unable to help the fact that he thought it was cute to see the yakuza like this. His own length pushed against his pants even more to the point where it was uncomfortable. There was no way he was going to last any longer with his teasing games. “You’re so pathetic Hamura,” he said as he harshened his thrust. His tips grazed against his prostate, pushing against it at the very last second.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned. “Do it again, please.”

That shocked Kuriowa, his fingers stopping for a moment as he continued to push against it. “Embracing your inner slut?” 

“If I’m in this position I might as well enjoy it,” he explained, drops of venom leaving his lips. It was a statement he couldn’t argue with, instead finding a sense of pride. With a quickened pace he thrusted the digits in and out, listening to the muffled moans of pleasure mixed with unsure curses leave his lips. In a way, he was singing to him.

It was then when he pulled out, undoing his pants to release himself into his hand for stroking. “I’m sure you’ll like this better.” His voice had a sense of sarcasm to it, although it was unclear when it came to his continuous monotone voice. Nevertheless, he laughed when he pressed the tip of his cock at his entrance and heard a gasp. “Don’t act surprised Hamura, you knew I couldn’t leave you like this without fucking you.”

He didn’t give him a chance to respond before sliding himself inside him at an agonizingly slow pace, listening to them both groan at the feeling. Kuroiwa couldn’t help himself as he held himself there for a moment, basking in the feeling of his tightness. Leaning forward, he pressed his himself against his back, finding his lips at his ears. 

“Tell me what you are to me,” Kuroiwa whispered. “Say it and I’ll fuck your brains out.”

Hamura remained silent for a moment, steadying his breathing as he adjusted to him. A smirk formed on his reflection. “You said it yourself. You’re gonna fuck me regardless.”

He scoffed, his hot breath on his ear that soon met with a flick of his tongue. Hr dragged it down until he met his jaw and then found himself on the back of his neck. “That’s true,” he said. He left a wet kiss, his teeth grazing against the skin before leaving a soft bite. “But who knows if I’ll let you cum.” Dragging his tongue back up, he was at the bottom of his ear. “So say it.”

He sighed, thinking about it for a moment that he didn’t have. “I’m your whore.”

“You’re whose whore?”

“Yours.”

“And who am I?”

“Kuroiwa. You’re fucking Kuroiwa. I’m you fucking whore Kuroiwa. I’m your dirty fucking whore.”

He smiled, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. “That’s all I needed to hear.” Fixing his posture, he gave his ass a few quick and hard smacks while watching the skin turn red. He knew Hamura was more than well adjusted, which played in his favor as he pulled himself almost completely out before slamming back in. It took him no time to find his rhythm; his thrusts were quick and rough. 

Hamura bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself quiet, which failed miserably as noises escaped with relative ease. It felt better than last time, in fact, he found himself enjoying it more. At this rate, the only thing he hated were the restraints that he pushed against as his body moved. None of it matters however, the burning sensation overtaken by the pleasure that raced through his body. 

It didn’t help that he felt the other’s hand wrapped around his exposed cock as he leaned down, squeezing him in combination with his thrusting. “Can’t even last five minutes with me inside you?” Kuroiwa teased, his thumb running over the tip of his cock. 

“Shut t- ah fuck!” he all but screamed, his walls tightening around him as he hit just the right spot with force as he stroked him. He hated that he was right, but the sensations were becoming too much for him to handle. Mumbled words left his lips that the other couldn’t hear, yet somehow he followed them exactly. 

His hand got faster as his thrusts got harder, their sacks making an audible slap when they came into contact. “Don’t get quiet on me. I wanna hear that pretty voice of yours sing.” 

Obeying, he allowed his emotions to take over as moans left him. Some called him a bastard, others called him a god, but ultimately it all meant one thing. He was fucking him good. However, it didn’t change the fact that Kuroiwa was beginning to lose his rhythm, a familiar pressure at the base of his spine told him what was building, but he would be damned if he came first. 

Even with that in mind, he couldn’t help himself as he let go of his length to focus on his thrusting, making them as swift and as hard as he could while his fingertips began to dig into his skin. His short nails were going to leave marks. The words that left his lips were insults, going back to making fun of the position he was in to how easy it was the turn him into his personal cum dumpster and everything in between. 

Hamura couldn’t find the words to speak as they got stuck in his throat, but he could feel his orgasim about to take over. It was evident as his balls started to ache in anticipation and precum abundant on the tip of his cock, most likely dripping onto the floor beneath them. His body started to feel hot all over and his mind was numb, his eyes lazily rolling back into his head as the smallest amount of spit ran down his chin.

The moment he felt Kuroiwa’s hand on him once more gave him the confidence to speak, but a groan left first. “Kuroiwa, Kuroiwa, Kuroiwa,” he then uttered, urging him to give him more. He felt wet kisses on his neck with the occasional bite, leaving the faintest of ownership marks. Normally he would’ve yelled at him, but instead he said his name again as he felt his release hit his stomach.

However, even though he came, that didn’t mean Kuroiwa was finished. After giving him a few more strokes to help him ride it out, he sat back up and gripped his hips with all his might. It was getting late and he had work tomorrow, and as much as he wanted to draw this out he knew he couldn’t. Instead, wasting no time, he thrusted at the quickest pace he could and in a matter of moments he felt the adrenaline of his release run through his veins. 

He held himself there, feeling his walls become stick while he filled him completely up as they both caught their breaths. Pulling out allowed for white droplets to follow, dripping down at various angles. After taking a second to admire the view he stood up and fixed his clothing along with his hair.

“Sounded like you had a nice time,” Kuroiwa joked as he stood in front of him. Bending down, he placed a hand on his shoulder and one on his chest, pulling him back up to his knees. Their eyes met. “See how nicely things turn out when you know your place?”

“You’re pushing your luck.”

Kuroiwa shook his head. “Don’t forget, I’m the one who has to untie the ropes. So answer my question.”

Hamura furrowed his brows, fighting the temptation to spit in his face for making him admit to his guilty pleasures. “You’re right.”

Knowing that was all he was going to get out of him, Kuroiwa leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Now let’s get you out of these.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [Peg_Men](https://twitter.com/peg_men)  



End file.
